


L'avertissement de Pythia

by Mirage3Phantom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oracles, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage3Phantom/pseuds/Mirage3Phantom
Summary: Il y a beaucoup d'histoire sur un Stark développant un don divinatoire. Mais et si c'était une autre famille qui en avait déjà fait les frais par le passé qui recevait l'avertissement? Une famille possédant d'autres ressources et dans un autre temps. Grace à l'Oracle tout change pour Westeros.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	L'avertissement de Pythia

C'était une journée trop ordinaire pour la Famille Targaryen.  
Le père Aerys était toujours aussi fou, il avait brûlé un serviteur cette fois. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que le serviteur était arrivé avec quelques secondes de retard. Où il avait livré une mauvaise nouvelle, où peut-être juste qu'Aerys avait envie de brûler quelqu'un et que le serviteur s'est présenté au mauvais moment.  
La mère Rhaella avait passé l'essentiel de sa journée dans sa chambre, aussi loin que possible de son mari. Son fils cadet était resté avec elle.  
Le fils ainé Rhaegar, lui avait joué de la musique pour le grand bonheur de ce pouvant l'entendre.

La seule chose qui était sortie de l'ordinaire, ce jour c'est que le père et Roi unaniment surnommé Fou, Aerys songeait à marié son ainé. Mais il n'avait pas encore arrêté son choix entre Cersei Lannister la fille de sa main. Et Elia Martell une autre jeune femme possédant le sang de sa lignée. Rhaegar préférait épouser Elia son amie qui avait étudié la musique avec lui que Cersei. Mais il savait que son opinion ne serait pas concerté.

C'était donc une journée ordinaire qui s'achevait sur un royaume de Westeros, inconscient que pour les têtes couronnées ce ne serait pas une nuit ordinaire.

_Aerys et Rhaegar se sont regardés surpris de rêver de l'autre. Dans une pièce aussi vide. Un espace blanc, rempli de brume où crépitait un feu au loin. Sans se concerter, le prince et le Roi se sont rapprochés du feu._

_Il s'agissait d'un feu de joie ordinaire. Devant lequel se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux blanc. Elle portait une robe blanche et un voile. Une couronne d'or ornait sa tête, mais elle ne possédait pas l'aura d'une noble encore moins d'une reine. Pour beaucoup de gens elle aurait été une femme sublime. Sauf que Aerys avait connu Rhaella avant leur mariage et le début de sa folie. Et que Rhaegar n'était pas attiré par les femmes aux regards vides. La femme les salua et les invita à se présenter devant elle._

_-Je suis l'envoyée du Dieu Lumière. Ici pour vous guider. Avant toute chose, inutile de me pousser dans les flammes, je ne suis plus vivante depuis bien longtemps. Qui plus est, me tuer ne vous avancera à rien sinon à condamner votre maison. Et bien d'autres vies.  
-La condamner? Releva Rhaegar.  
-Le Chant de Feu et de Glace. Chuchota Aerys de sa voix faible, presque rêveuse.  
-En effet. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a été nommé ainsi? _

_Le Roi et ses deux reines reviendront.  
En des temps de grand dangers ils répondront._

_La Douce Reine de sa lignée toujours pure naitra.  
La Reine Féroce reviendra sans Dragon mais de Glaces  
Le Conquérant naitra de leurs deux lignées._

_Le dragon possède trois têtes,  
Une tête écailleuse crachant du feu  
Une tête de Loup et d'écailles au froid survivra  
Une tête de Louve couverte de sang _

_Unis par l'amour, le sang, les épreuves et les flammes,  
La Douce et le conquérant une même aube s'éveilleront  
Morte après eux, la Féroce suivra plus tard._

_Une promesse a été faites aux loups par la Reine.  
Respectez votre parole, et les Dieux tiendront la leur.  
S'ils ne reviennent pas, nul ne survivra à la Nuit._

_Prenez gardes à mes mots: Westeros a besoin d'eux. Ils sont la seule chance de survivre à La Longue Nuit.  
-La Longue Nuit?! S'exclama Rhaegar. Pour être ignoré.  
-Quelque soit votre décision. Avec où sans votre aide, ils renaitrons et avec eux sera la Chute où l'Âge d'Or des Targaryen. Faites de ce rêve ce que vous voulez c'est le seul avertissement que qui que soit recevrez. Vous où Westeros.  
-Daenys était un homme, quel est votre vrai nom? Lui demanda Rhaegar stupéfait par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
-Je suis Pythia. Daenys Le Rêveur était comme vous l'êtes à présent: avertis._

Père et fils se réveillèrent au même instant dans leurs chambres, se rappelant de leur rêve et sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Dès l'aurore, Rhaegar se glissa dans le bureau de son père voulant lui parler à la première occasion. Il fut surpris de trouver son père déjà dans son bureau. En pleine discussion avec Tywin.

-Père... Seigneur Main.  
-Rhaegar, tu tombes bien. Comme je le disais à ma Main ici présente, suite à un rêve où Daenys La Rêveuse m'est apparue tu n'épouseras ni Cersei ni Elia. Tu épouseras la fille Stark et vous aurez Aegon.  
-Mon prince... commença Tywin agacé au nom de sa fille.  
-Désolé Seigneur Main, mais c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire à mon père. J'ai fais le même rêve et j'ai reçu le même avertissement. L'Âge d'Or où la Chute de la Maison en fonction de l'obéissance où non à cet avertissement. Le retour d'Aegon et de ses sœurs ainsi que apparemment le Retour de La Longue Nuit.

Tywin sortit du bureau troublé et Rhaegar soulagé. Au moins une catastrophe serait évité. Et même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes et que Tywin ne l'affirmerait pas son père avait été plus saint d'esprit qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Rickard Stark reçut la demande en mariage pour sa fille au nom de son fils. Il ne sut comment l'interpréter. C'était une opportunité. Quoique incroyable mais le Nord n'aurait pas de quoi payer la dot de Lyanna si elle devait épouser le prince héritier. Lorsque Rickard vit que tout ce qu'ils exigeaient en plus de Lyanna étaient des documents relatifs à la Longue Nuit, Rickard fut stupéfait et un peu inquiet. Pourquoi la Famille Royale se soucierait-elle des vieilles légendes? Et qu'aurait-elle à gagner à pareil union? Dans tous les cas, cela ils pouvaient le fournir et puisque Lyanna était complètement braqué contre son union avec Robert Baratheon...

Lyanna, escortée par ses frères se rendit à la capitale. Si certains étaient mécontents de cette union, bien plus s'en demandaient la raison. Le Nord avait bien plus à gagner à pareil union que les Targaryen. Et puisque Lyanna et Rhaegar ne s'étaient même pas rencontré ça ne pouvait pas être un mariage pour cacher un coup de foudre dans la forêt.

Par contre, si ce ne fut pas un coup de foudre dans la forêt pour Lyanna et Rhaegar ce fut un coup de foudre au bord d'un ruisseau. Pas provoqué par une voix envoutante mais plutôt par la danse des lames.  
Les frères de Lyanna et la mère de Rhaella furent heureux de voir les interactions entre les deux jeunes. Ils se séduisaient mutuellement sans même s'en rendre compte. Leur union semblait tellement évidente que beaucoup se sont demandé si Lyanna et Rhaegar ne s'étaient pas finalement déjà rencontré. 

Si Robert fut furieux de voir sa belle lui être arraché il ne put rien faire pour la récupérer. Seulement se consoler en compagnie de Tyrion Lannister dans les maisons closes. 

C'est ainsi que par Décision Royale et par Intervention Divine, la Rébellion de Robert et son titre d'Usurpateur n'eurent pas lieu.

Trois ans plus tard, Rhaegar fut proclamé roi et Lyanna sa reine. Le tout s'était passé avec un minimum de larmes autre que de joie. Le Roi Aerys était mort, par une justice poétique il avait lui-même été brûlé vif. Le coupable ne fut jamais clairement identifié, jamais réellement recherché non plus. Le roi ne fut pas beaucoup pleuré mais beaucoup ce soir là burent à la santé de son assassin. Sa femme Rhaella, elle, fut beaucoup pleuré. Elle est morte le même jour indirectement tué par Aerys. En cherchant à survivre, Aerys avait mis le feu à un rideau. Le rideau avait lui même mis le feu à la chambre d'accouchement.

Il est triste que la Reine n'ai pu survivre à son mari. Mais son enfant, sa première fille, Rhaenys Daenerys Targaryen lui survécut miraculeusement, imbrûlée. Sa vie fut sauvée par l'intervention de Ser Arthur. Il avait bravé les flammes pour elle sans avoir pu sauver la reine Rhaella. La reine avait été trop affaiblie par l'accouchement. Et par les traitements de son mari.

Tout comme l'Oracle les en avaient avertit, Aegon naquit de la princesse Lyanna, le même jour dans une autre partie du château. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que ceux de sa mère Lyanna mais ses yeux eux étaient violets.  
Près de trois ans plus tard, loin au Nord, Catelyn Tully se remaria avec Eddard Stark après la mort de son premier mari Brandon perdu au Nord durant le premier mois de son mariage. Personne n'ayant eu de ses nouvelles dans les six mois qui suivirent, Brandon a été présumé mort et Cathelyn fut libre de se remarier avec Eddard.

Près de huit ans plus tard, Arya Visenya Stark poussa son premier cri. Il fut rapidement évidant pour tous qu'elle passait trop de temps avec sa tante Lyanna. Catelyn était incapable de discipliner sa fille pour en faire une Dame digne du nom des Stark. Sans beaucoup de surprise elle nomma sa louve Visenya. Et son cousin nomma le sien Bran, d'après le constructeur du Mur.

Rhaegar permit à Jaime d'être libéré de son serment. Il lui fut permis également d'épouser sa sœur jumelle Cersei. Si certains furent contrarié par le choix d'épouse de Jaime, nul ne pouvait s'offusquer de la décision du roi. Cercei fut bientôt surnommé la Reine du Rocher du Lion. Elle eu quatre enfants mais aucun ne survécut à sa première année. Forcé d'avoir un héritier, Jaime fut forcé d'avoir une seconde épouse, qui, elle, aurait une progéniture solide. Il épousa Elia Martell qui lui donna des jumeaux: Johanna et Brandon Lannister.  
On apprit plus tard que Cersei avait été empoisonnée durant sa grossesse pas assez pour la tuer mais assez pour tuer ses nourrissons. En découvrant que Cersei avait par jalousie essayé de tuer les enfants de Jaime, son père la déshérita et l'envoya rejoindre le continent Essos.

Ainsi par l'intervention d'une Oracle, les Maisons Stark et Targaryen évitèrent deux guerres longues et inutiles. Et plus d'un innocent fut sauvé.

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des Autres. L'Hiver arrive. Un Hiver de Feu et de Sang.


End file.
